Why?
by nozebrahere
Summary: What if Reid was good at shooting at one point, but something in his past made him afraid of guns. The team discovers a secret past of their youngest member that could change their future forever.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own criminal minds. But I will admit that Rebecca and Danni are mine. I hope you like my new story. well enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was just getting done with a case in Chicago where a couple had been robbing different stores to get ready for their wedding. They had kidnapped a minister and the team had gotten there in the middle of the ceremony.

They were all walking into the bull pen when Garcia and another woman walked up to them.

The team took notice of the woman right away. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail and she barely had any make-up on, but she still looked beautiful. She had a slight tan and her grey green eyes never wavered from the team.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't stop her from entering." Garcia started to apologize profusely not wanting to get in trouble.

Before anyone could say anything to the nervous blonde Reid grabbed the other woman's hand and went off to a secluded area. "What are you doing here?" The young genius asked.

"I was in the neighborhood." The woman said knowing that it would irritate the young man in front of her.

"Why are you in the neighborhood?" Reid asked forcing himself to be patient.

"I wanted some skittles." The woman said like Reid should have known this already.

"So let me get this straight, you came here from Vegas to get Skittles." It was more of a comment then a question.

"And I wanted to know why you didn't visit Rebecca the last time you went to Vegas." At the comment Reid went pale. That was when Rossi and J.J. came up to the two of them.

"Reid is everything ok?" Rossi asked seeing the color of Reid's skin. All Reid could do was shake his head yes.

"Well, um.. we're all meeting in the meeting room." J.J. told him.

Reid snapped out of the daze he seemed to be in and told the mystery woman good-bye. "Reid she's coming in there with us." J.J. told her friend.

Reid walked with the small group into the meeting room seeming not to notice anything around him. He sat down in a chair and wouldn't take his eyes away from the table. He kept having images of a beautiful blonde smiling and laughing, then he heard screaming and shots fired and he came back to the present with Morgan calling out his name and shaking him.

"You ok man?" He asked his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Reid told him as Hotch looked at the woman still standing and asked her the question that the whole team wanted to know and Reid wished was never asked.

"Who are you and how do you know Dr. Reid?"

"My name is Danielle Conner, but please calls me Danni, and I'm Spencer's sister-in-law." She said the last part while staring at Reid straight in the eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love cliff hangers. so tell me what you think about it, I hope this chapter isn't to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds. Well hope everyone likes this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sister-in-law?" Emily said again looking between the two. "You never told us you were married."

"Yeah man, why didn't you tell us about her?" Morgan asked curiously. "What is she like really ugly or something?"

"No, she's not ugly." Reid whispered. Reid was in shock he hadn't seen Danni since the funeral, and to have her come here and tell his friends about his life; he wished this was all a bad dream.

"You never told them?" Danni looked at Reid in shock amazement.

"No." Was all he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, it was none of their business." Reid said louder.

"Well if you're not going to tell them, I will." Danni stood up a little straighter with fire in her eyes.

"Tell us what?" Asked J.J; looking between the two in confusion.

"STOP!" Yelled Reid when Danni opened her mouth to speak; He got up to leave but before he could get the door opened Morgan put a hand on it to stop it from moving.

"You need to tell us what's going on Reid." Morgan said quietly.

"No I don't, move." Reid told his best friend just as quietly.

When Morgan didn't move, Reid started pull the door knob. When that didn't work he started to pound on it. Soon he was on the floor crying "let me out."

After he calmed down a little Rossi said, "How'd she die?"

Reid looked up at him. He didn't look at anyone else but Rossi. "I use to be one of the best sharp shooters in the U.S." He started smiling a bit knowing that they wouldn't believe him. "I had beaten a guy at the shooting range. He was so mad. He had never been beaten before I came along."

Reid remembered everything that happened like it was yesterday; it still made him shudder at the look in the guys eyes. "He told me that I would regret beating him. I didn't take what he said seriously. The next day Rebecca and I were having lunch at the park, playing around." Reid smiled at the memory.

Then his smile faded away and his eyes became haunted. "That was when the shooting began." He could still hear the screams from the other people that where there that day. "I pulled out my gun and started to shoot back; Beck had also got her gun out and started shooting back." Reid couldn't help but smile at the memory of her. "She was also pretty good at shooting.

"We were running out of ammunition." Reid remembered. "I told her that we needed to get to the car, we had more bullets in there." We ran to the car, but before we could get there, Becca was shot." Tears were running down his face freely. "I pulled her beside the car, so the bullets wouldn't hit us. The ambulance came but she died before we made it to the hospital."

Garcia came over and hugged him crying herself.

"Her death is all my fault."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca has a lot of nicknames, like Rebby, Becky, Beck, and Becca. I'm going to be using a lot of these nick names in the story so I didn't want anyone getting confused about who I was talking about. Reid calls her either Beck or Becca. Danni just calls her Rebecca. I hope this doesn't confuse anybody. well thanks for reading hope you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own criminal minds

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid exclamation stopped everyone in their tracks. "What?" Emily asked; her eyes wide with shock and surprise. She looked around the room and saw the same look on everyone's face. She asked the question that was going through everyone's mind, "How could it have been your fault?"

Danni had been through the same thing years before after her sister died, she had learned that nothing she said put her brother-in-law at ease.

But before Reid could answer, someone knocked on the door. Reid stood up from the floor and Morgan opened it. One of the desk guys handed him a package, "This is for Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Who gave you the package?" Morgan asked his eyes growing hard.

"A guy came in and asked if I could hand it to Dr. Spencer Reid." The man stuttered.

"What did he look like?" Danni asked him; she looked at Reid she saw in his face that he knew who it was, but, like her, he had to be sure.

"White male, late mid- to late thirties, dark hair, and he wore glasses, and he was about your height." He said nodding towards Rossi.

"Did he give you a name?" Hotch asked.

"No, he said that Dr. Reid would know who it was from."

"How long ago did he give this to you?" Rossi asked, thinking that he could still be in the area.

"About ten fifteen minutes ago, I was in the lobby, and I had to make a few stops before I came here."

"He'll be long gone, by now." Morgan stated looking at Hotch.

"Let's search the area anyways; he might still be in the vicinity." Hotch told everyone.

An hour later everyone met up in the meeting room again, their search had been fruitless. The man was long gone.

"Well let's see what's in the package." J.J said to nobody in particular.

Reid opened the package and saw that there was a DVD.

"Reid it's up to you if you want to watch it." Rossi said looking at the youngest agent in the room. "We don't have to be here if you do want to watch it, it's up to you."

"No, no I want to watch it, and if you guys don't mind, could you all stay." Reid said looking at his co-workers.

They all smiled at him, Garcia sitting right beside him as J.J. popped the DVD into the DVD player, Garcia smiled and said, "Oh, now all we need is some popcorn and we'll be all set."

Reid didn't know why but that one statement made him start laughing. But as the movie started to play he stopped laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh I wonder what's going to happen next. would this be classified as a cliffhanger? I'm not sure, oh and I also have a question to ask anyone who can anwer it for me. For some odd reason I can't get to my reviews I have a few but everytime I click on it it says that I don't have any, if someone could help me with this I would be internally grateful and I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Kisses to everyone reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

As I promised I want to dedicate this chapter to Sue1313 and the-vampire-act. You guys are the best and I hope you like this chapter,

Oh and I would just like to take this time and do a little dance in honor of me getting eight reviews.

And I have figured out that running after my brother screaming I own Criminal Minds, does not mean that I actually own Criminal Minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie had started and their curiosity was met when they saw a young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty. The woman had light blonde shoulder length hair. Her light blue eyes were filled with laughter, people would say that they were the first things that they saw, but for the team, the first thing they saw was the resemblance between her and J.J. Next to her was Reid who looked much younger, he looked like he was twenty also.

_Reid was holding Rebecca close as they walked around a park, not saying anything just enjoying each others' company. Reid looked at Rebecca and kissed lightly on the lips._

_When they broke apart Rebecca looked at her husband and smiled. "Happy Anniversary Dr. Reid," she kissed him again but this kiss had a little more heat than the last kiss and they stopped walking to enjoy it._

_Reid broke the kiss, saying "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Reid." He picked his wife up, and twirled her around laughing saying, "We've been married for one whole year."_

"_And in three more months you'll be off working for the BAU and in three years I'll be joining you." Rebecca said as Reid put her on the ground._

"_Can't wait," He said as he put his arms around Rebecca's waist and nuzzled her neck. They were getting dirty looks from mothers but didn't pay any attention to them._

_Rebecca tilted her head to the side giving her husband full access to her throat and put her arms around his neck. "Spencer, how do you feel about kids?"_

"_I don't know, I'm never really been around them much, why?" He asked lifting his head from her neck her hands falling gracefully down at her sides as she turned to face him._

"_No reason really, I'm just kinda, sorta, umm.. Pregnant." She said looking at his chest like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen._

"_Are you serious?" Reid asked._

_She nodded her head yes, still not looking up at him._

"_I guess there's only one thing for me to say." Reid told her wife as he backed her up against a tree._

_Rebecca looked up wondering what her was going to do and was met with lips on hers. They forgot the world around them as Reid put one arm around her as the other went under her shirt._

_That was when the person behind the camera started shooting, the first one went into the bark of the tree missing their heads my inches. They hid behind the tree, pulling out guns as they did so. "Houston, I think we have a problem." Rebecca said looking around to make sure no one was in the way._

_Everyone was running away from the bullets, and the area that they were in was deserted. But the cameraman kept shooting at the same tree, the tree that Rebecca and Reid were hiding behind._

"_I think he's shooting at us." Reid told his wife as he started shooting back._

_He took his eyes off the person shooting at them for a moment to see how Rebecca was and saw that she was out of bullets. He was about to shout at her when he was shot in the shoulder. He fell back from the force of it and yelled for Rebecca, "We need to get to the car, we need more fire power."_

_They started to run towards a blue sedan; Reid fired another shot ignoring the pain in his shoulder._

_Before they made, Rebecca was shot in the back twice, going down instantly. Reid looked back, "Becca!" Without hesitating Reid picked her up and ran the rest of the way to the car._

_They stayed in full view of the camera. "Beck, Beck, Becca, don't die, you can't die." Tears were running down his face as he shook his wife to wake up. The bullets had stopped but Reid didn't care. He was rocking her back and forth crying._

_Rebecca grabbed her husband's shirt, pulling him to her. She kissed him saying "I love you," one last time as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. A second later the DVD went black._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This was a sad chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I tried to put some humor into it. But trust me the later chapter will get funnier, there's a twist that nobody will see coming._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were all crying, Garcia had her arms around Reid, looking like she didn't want to let go, J.J. was trying her best to not to make a sound as tears came down her face, and Emily was trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop. Even the Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan had tears in their eyes.

Reid looked at Danni her head was down, but he saw tears drop down into her lap. His face was stony. The team had never seen his face so devoid of emotion before. "Why?" Asked Reid; getting Danni's attention. "Why are you here?"

"Because… Spencer, I found this in my house." She handed over a white envelope letting him look over it. "I found it on the island. I went outside because my dogs were barking and when I came back inside there it was. It wasn't there before, I swear it. He was inside my house and I didn't even know it, how could I have not known?"

"Because he didn't want you to know, and you weren't looking for him." J.J. said out right. "In a house there are dozens of places a person can hide without detection. In a guest bedroom that no one's using, a closet that's filled with old junk that people have forgotten about, attics, basements, sometimes even under beds."

Reid looked at the envelope wondering what was inside. Instead of it having Danni's name on it, it had his. He opened the envelope cautiously and dumped the contents on the counter. There was a picture of Rebecca and a note that said 'An Eye for an Eye.'

Reid got up so fast that his chair went backwards hitting the floor he went over to the wall and without any hesitation he hit it with all his might. He didn't hurt the wall none, but his knuckles were bleeding.

The team didn't know what to do, they had never seen Reid act like this not even when he was on Dilaudid. Morgan finally slowly got up and went over to his honorary brother and put his arm around his shoulders comforting him as best he could.

"She died because I won. She died because I was good at shooting." Reid cried out turning his head into Morgan's shoulder hugging him like he was a life line.

Rossi and Hotch looked at each and saw that they were both thinking the same thing. Hotch looked at the rest of the team and spoke loud enough to catch their attention. "We're all taking the day off and meeting at Reid's place." He walked out the door without looking back knowing he wouldn't get a complaint.

"I'm sorry but I can't go over there, I need to go back to my friend's apartment and see how she's doing." Danni said quickly as she walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later everyone was in Reid's house. Books were everywhere, yet it still had a quality of neatness to it. Nobody said a word for a few minutes taking in everything they had learned in less than twenty-four hours.

"Reid," Hotch said getting the young genius to look at him. "We're going to be asking you some questions; questions that you may not want to answer, but they're going to be necessary to catch whoever is doing this to you."

Reid had his eyes closed but nodded his head not wanting to open them quite yet. He knew that the questions they would ask would also be for their own curiosity as well.

"How did you and Rebecca meet?" Rossi asked the first question.

"I had just gotten my Doctorate when I met Rebecca. She had just finished four years of college. She had been home schooled and went to college at seventeen. She was going to get her Doctorate as well.

"But she was having some trouble in one of her classes. It was one of the tougher psychology classes, and I was recommended by the teacher to tutor her. We were both so shy with each other." Reid said smiling at the memory.

"Our first study session, the first ten minutes all we did was look down at the floor and say high to each other. That went on for about a month before we met at the shooting range one weekend.

"On the shooting range we began to compete with each other. And during our study sessions we started to talk a little more, we even flirted a little. Then half way through the year we had our first date.

"It was the corniest thing in anyone could imagine. I took her to a carnival and we literally rode every ride and played every game." Reid couldn't help but laugh he remembered the sounds and the smells, the laughter in her eyes as they went on the Ferris wheel, the way she danced when she beat him at throwing darts at balloons, and the way it surprised them both when she kissed him for the first time when he won her a teddy bear.

"I proposed three years later and we got married four months after that. Our wedding was on July fourth. So that a way when we kissed we would see fireworks."

Reid knew that he had said more then what Rossi had asked but when he started he couldn't stop and he had ended up telling everyone almost everything about them.

"So instead of having a crush on me you had a crush on your wife." J.J. said remembering the photo of the late Rebecca Reid.

"Yes and no." Reid said trying to be as honest as he could. "When I saw you for the first time I saw Rebecca. But after I was around you longer I didn't see Rebecca I saw you. And I wanted to go out with you because I thought that I would have the same feelings as I had for Becca." Both J.J. and Reid knew that the date they had had showed them that they were only meant to be friends.

He looked over at Emily and smiled. "And just like you, Emily, she came from a wealthy family. And she was so determined to get out of her families shadow."

He then looked at Garcia, "And she was a force to be reckoned with when she got on the computer. She would have these 'wars' with a woman named Penny to see who was better at computers."

Garcia gasped in shock putting her hands on over her mouth remembering someone over the computer who called herself Rebby. "Oh my God, that was her?"

Reid's eyes danced with merriment, "Yeah, she would tell me every night about the trouble you two would get into. She told me a story about you two going into the NASA data base and stealing files only to return them ten minutes later to see who was faster."

At this point Garcia had her head buried in Morgan's shirt laughing at the memory, embarrassed. "She told me she had never met anyone quite like you. At first I thought she was just giving you a really good compliment, but she was right. There is nobody quite like you." By this time Garcia was laughing and crying at the same time her emotions were so jumbled up that she didn't know how she felt.

Before anyone could ask another question Reid's cell phone rang. He answered without seeing who it was, "Hello?"

"Spencer, it's Danni, my friend needs your help, she's being stalked."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh this is so much fun, I can't wait for the next chapter, no seriously I have no clue what I'm going to write next. I'm making this up as I go along but I do have an idea of who the friend is, and everything about Rebecca will be told throughout the story I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, in this story I would like to say that Hailey is still married to Hotch and he still doesn't know that she's cheating on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to Danni's house Emily asked, "So what was this guy's name any ways?"

"Kevin Knight." Reid told her.

"Well that's ironic." Garcia popped up.

"What is?" J.J. asked curiously.

"His name is Knight and he's anything but." She was typing on her laptop as the car was moving along getting as much information as she could out of the name.

"So you became afraid of guns because you beat him at the shooting range?" Morgan asked while Garcia was getting the information that they needed.

"Beck got killed because I beat him, and it looks like he's going after Danni and her friend because of that too." Reid knew that what he was saying wasn't rational, but every time he picked up a gun he saw Rebecca as she fell to the ground, bleeding to death in his arms.

"Kevin Knight," Garcia called out getting everyone's attention. "He was in put in jail for what he did at the park; he was sentenced to an eight year sentence and was just let out a month ago.

"They made it to Danni's friend's house and rushed to the door. Hotch knocked on the door and it was opened my Hailey. "Hailey what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"I was called over to help." Hailey said as she let them in.

Reid just rolled his eyes. Once everyone was inside he looked at Danni, "You had to call her?"

"She was the only one available." Danni said.

"Yeah in more ways than one." Reid told her ignoring his team's gasps. Hailey hit him in the back of the head as hard as she could as she passed him going into the kitchen.

Hotch was looking between the three of them, wondering how Hailey knew Danni and Reid.

They walked into the kitchen, Reid being the last one in. As he walked in he noticed how quiet it was. "What's wrong, he asked Morgan."

Before Morgan could react Reid heard a voice he didn't think he would ever hear again. "Spencer?" Reid walked in front of the group seeing her with his own eyes. "Lila, you're the friend that's being stalked? Again?" Reid asked astonished, scared, and happy all at the same time.

"Who's stalking you?" Reid asked knowing who it was.

"A guy named Kevin Knight. I met him on set and he started leaving me gifts. He asked me if I had a boyfriend and I told him your name." She looked over at Reid unashamed. "That was when he started getting weird; he left me a copy of a magazine with the two of us on it with my face marked through with an X." She showed them the magazine, and then went on. "Then just this morning I found this picture on the table." She showed them a picture of the team with all the girls' face marked out with an X. Lila was about to go on when she was interrupted.

"What am I missing here?" Hailey asked looking at Reid for the answer.

Hotch answered his wife, "We had to protect Lila when she was being stalked a few years back. Her and Reid became close. And now a guy wants to kill all the women that Reid has a relationship with."

Hailey put the last part of what her husband said in a compartment in her brain to look at later. She looked at Reid and saw him withdraw into himself, and decided to do something about it. "You have to pick up women through your job?" She said laughing

Reid didn't miss a beat as he looked her way. "At least I didn't have to go to a family reunion to find my spouse."

"His family was staying in the same hotel as us." Hailey snapped quickly, it seemed she had said this to him more than once.

Reid opened his mouth for a comeback, but Hotch scolded him and he shut his mouth with an audible clip. "How do you three know each other?"

"She's my other sister-in-law." Reid said smiling cockily at her.

"Wait, I've been to some of her family reunions, and I've never seen nor heard of you two."

"Has dear Hailey not told you about the 'Conner Family Scandal'?" Danni asked with fake surprise.

Hotch shook his head no as Reid sat on the table grabbing an apple out of the basket. "Cool, story time." Hailey sat in a chair in front of Reid. Reid smiled and leaned forward.

Hailey leaned her head back groaning and closing her eyes. Reid took a big bite out of the apple laughing as she jumped in the air at the sudden noise.

Hailey turned around glaring at the young man. Then her face turned into a smile as she grabbed a fist of hair and pulled him to the ground.

At the last second Reid grabbed her hand and pulled him down with him. Reid landed on the floor, the back of his head hitting the floor as Hailey's full weight landed on him for a second. "You're crushing me." Reid gasped out comically.

Hailey had an offended look on her face as she tried to look intimidating. "I am very light, thank you."

"If you're comparing yourself to an elephant my dear sister, then yes you're very light." Reid was now closing his eyes pretending to be in pain.

"Oh this coming from the guy who would be blown over by a butterfly." Hailey shot back.

"Both of you shut up and sit down." Danni yelled at both of them.

Hailey and Reid got up and pointed to the other one, "She/he started it." They said at the same time.

"Act your age not your shoe size." Danni chided them before going on with the story about the Scandal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh so that no one will get the wrong idea about Reid and Hailey they have a brother/sister fued going on. You know the kind where they will act like they hate each other but they'll be by the others side in an instant. It's the same way with Danni and Hailey.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds. I hope you all have fun with this chapter. I made the arranged marriage thing so there was a reason Hotch didn't know who Danni or Rebecca was and why he didn't know that he was related to Reid by marriage. Well tell me if this chapter is doesn't make sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It happened about forty years ago." Danni started leaning up against the counter. "Our Great Aunt Rose disgraced the family name. She married someone 'lower' then her status." She said lower sarcastically using air quotes.

"Doesn't that happen all the time?" J.J. asked confused.

"Now it does," Emily answered, "But back then it was a big scandal, but would have been forgotten in a couple of years."

"That wasn't all she did." Hailey took over the story, looking around her. "She was engaged to another man at the time, it was an arranged marriage. She left him at the altar and ran away with the middle class man."

"Half the family was on Aunt Rose's side the other was on our Great Great Grandfather's side." Danni said getting everyone's attention again. "One side will let the women marry whoever they want regardless of money. The other side, the side that we came from, still does arrange marriages."

"Wait, your marriage was arranged?" Morgan asked, he was trying to wrap his head around everything he had heard so far.

"Yeah, but we fell in love. That's why I didn't call the wedding off." He said. Hotch looked at Danni and Reid as they tried to hide their chuckles.

"They would have forced you to marry Hayley anyways." Danni said.

"That's why the women leave the men at the altar. If they embarrass both families then it's the groom's choice to have her back or not, no matter how much money is involved."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked looking between the three of them for an answer.

"When Rebecca met me in college she was already engaged to another guy. I could tell that she wasn't happy about it, so I told her since she wasn't married to him that going out with me wasn't actually cheating. We fell in love and before we knew it she was getting ready for the wedding day.

"She told me that we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore and for a month we didn't see nor talk to each other. Hailey called me the day before the wedding and told me where it was going to be at and what time."

At this statement all eyes went to Hayley. "You never told me that." Danni said amazed and a little hurt.

"My little sister should have been over flowing with joy at getting married, but she wasn't. Every night she would cry herself to sleep looking at a picture of her and Spencer outside their dorms." She said looking at Reid. "If Rebecca wanted to marry some smart ass whiz kid, she could do worse." Hayley said smiling at Reid. Reid smiled back in gratitude. "So don't say I never did anything for you."

Reid just chuckled as Danni took over the story once more. "Spencer comes barging into the chapel just when Rebecca is about to say 'I do,' and yells out, _'I object to this marria_ge'.

"Which the Reverend yells, _'we're past that part.'_ " Reid told everyone with laughter in his eyes.

"Spencer looks at the reverend and asks 'So?' Walks up to Rebecca, kisses her and they run out of the chapel like they planned the whole thing."

Through the story the girls were ohhing and ahhing. Garcia was the first to talk. "That is just like a romance novel."

"The next year she was killed, and our parents didn't go to her funeral." Hayley said. "They believe that it was Spencer's fault that she was killed." Her eyes were turned down in shame.

"But you did." Hotch said looking at the two of them referring to them going to the funeral. He ignored the last part for the sake of Reid's feeling.

"Yes we did, I didn't tell you because I didn't want my family to know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your career means so much to you and you're such a good guy. You would have taken Rebecca and Spencer's side in an instant, and my family would have black listed you everywhere. So I made Spencer promise not to tell you, convincing him it would just make it harder for you two to work together."

"So why is Danni not at the family reunions?" Emily asked.

"Because I left my fiancé at the altar as well, but I didn't have someone I wanted to marry. I left him because I didn't want to become a housewife, I wanted to make my own living, be my own person for once." Danni told her seriously.

She gave a sad smile to everyone saying, "That, my friends is the Conner Family Scandal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish I wish I could tell everyone that I have an idea of what's going to happen in the later chapter, but to tell you the truth I have no idea. Really all I can tell you is that Reid and Lila don't hook up. I just put her in there because of them kissing in the pool. And that Kevin Knight will be coming soon, how soon is totally up to my imagination. man i hate writers block.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own criminal minds.

I am really sorry for not updating sooner, everything has been hectic around here. And tomorrow I start college so the story will be on temperarily on hold until I can get some free time.

I really hope you like this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody said a word; they didn't know what to say. Lila was the first one to break the silence, "And I thought my family was screwed up."

"Oh trust me, screwed up doesn't begin to cover our family." Danni said.

Hotch looked around the room at everyone. "We need to get everyone back to the office; the women will be safer there."

Everyone got up and walked out the door in two's and three's. But before any of them could get to their cars bullets started to fly. "Everyone get to the SUV NOW!" Yelled Hotch; getting out his gun as the rest of the team got out theirs.

As Reid felt for his gun he remembered Rebecca and how she was shot in the back, he looked around him and he couldn't help but visualize that happing to his team members. He could especially see it happing to Garcia as she had already been shot once before.

He heard Lila's voice screaming getting his attention. "Spencer, look out." He turned his head just in time for a bullet to go whizzing by his head. He felt it lift his hair as it went by. He followed the bullets path and saw it hit Lila instead. She fell backwards at the force of the bullet hit her. Not caring about the bullets that were raining down on them Reid and the rest of the team ran to where Lila, Danni, and Hayley were.

Emily had her phone out calling for an ambulance. As Reid held her head in his lap he couldn't help but go back in time and remember that he had done the same thing for Rebecca and she hadn't lived.

In fifteen minutes the ambulance arrived taking Lila away. Hayley rode with her to the hospital so when she woke up she would have someone with her and she could tell the team how she was doing.

The ride back to the office was a quiet ride. Everyone stuck in their own thoughts.

When they got to the office everyone went into the meeting room to discuss Knight. As everyone sat down Reid looked around and remembered the day when Gideon had come and offered him the job at BAU.

_Gideon had just left the house leaving both Reid and Rebecca to wonder about what they were going to do. If joining the BAU was what they really wanted to do._

"_Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Rebecca asked her husband a small smiling creeping onto her face._

"_I am if you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking." Reid shot back knowing what she was thinking._

"_I think we need to check this guy out." She told him her smile growing bigger._

"_You read my mind." Reid told her chuckling._

"_Just one second and I'll have us in the BAU data base… In." She said with pride, the only reason her ego hadn't wasn't bigger then she was, was because of Penny. She beat Rebecca all the time; and Rebecca had yet to win against her._

_Well we have Jason Andrew Gideon. He's been in the BAU for thirty ye_ars _and is one of the best. He's the leader of one of the BAU teams. He likes birds and he has been married twice and he has one son." Rebecca read summarizing what she had read on the data base. "He seems ok."_

"_Right under him is Aaron Maxwell Hotchner." She read next. "We already know about him."_

_She went to the next person on the list. "Next we have the media liaison Jennifer J." She only said J because she didn't know how to say her last name. _(A/N- And I don't know how to spell it.)

"_Who looks a lot like me." Rebecca said in shock._

_Reid looked at her picture. "Wow." Was all he said._

_Rebecca hit him on the arm. "Wow what?" She said dangerously._

"_She looks a lot like you." He told her._

"_You are so not working at the BAU." Rebecca told him._

"_Why?" Reid asked confused._

"_Because when you look at her you're going to forget about me and have a wild affair with her." She said glaring daggers at J.J. picture._

"_How can I forget about you when she looks just like you?" Reid asked getting the picture but wanting to play with her. "But I might be able to do the wild affair part pretty well."_

_Rebecca hit him knowing he was playing around and went on to the next person. "Derek Morgan." She announced. "He worked on the bomb squad in Chicago and was brought into the BAU a few months ago."_

"_That's pretty cool, we probably won't have anything in common." Reid said_

Before he could go on with the memory Hotch called his name. "Reid, you're coming with us to the shooting range."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is chapter eight, and I have the outline for chapter nine but it'll take a while for it to get on here, i'm not sure how long it'll be before i can get on fanfiction and write but i promise you that i won't leave this story. oh and when i do start back writing again do you guys think that reid should fall in love with someone or should this be just a team fic? and if he does should I bring Ausin into it or someone totally different? well tell me what you think and i'll try to get the new chapter out sometime before the year is over.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds. But I do own my mind whether or not it's criminal or not is of opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on the way to the shooting range Reid had protested vigorously. He had tried to run for it three times, but each time the team was able to catch him. When they made it to the shooting range the team thought it would be ok to break their hold on their friend and co- worker.

But that had been a mistake; when they let their guard down Reid ran the opposite way from the doors not looking back. He was just about to get to the other side of the road when Morgan tackled him to the ground. He then picked up skinny friend and hauled him over his shoulder walking into the shooting range like Reid was a sack of potatoes.

Morgan set him down as carefully as he could, but he didn't let his friend go. "Now Reid," Rossi said looking at the young agent. "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way, but either way you will be shooting today."

"Fine," Reid said giving in. "But just out of curiosity what is the hard way?"

"We duct tape your hands to your gun and force you to stand in one place and shoot." J.J. said like she was discussing what they were going to have for dinner.

"And what's the easy way?"

"Your hands won't be duct taped." Emily said in the same manner as J.J.

Reid closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted some dilaudid badly. But he didn't tell his co-workers that. Becca's face came into his mind and it made him want the drug even more.

But when he opened his eyes he saw his friends standing around him. They all had a look of determination on their face, even Garcia. But there was also a look of kindness in their eyes. And the craving for his drug was gone, if only for a little bit.

He took his gun out of its holster and looked at his Hotch. "Fine, it's about time I face the past anyways."

He got into place and saw that the mark was already set up. He closed his eyes trying to get ready, but all he could see was Rebecca bleeding in his arms. He opened his eyes and shot. He missed by a good three inches.

"You can do this Reid." Garcia said encouragingly.

Rossi came up behind him and started whispering in his ear. "You can't do this, Reid. You're not good enough."

"Yes I am." Reid whispered not believing in what he was saying. He closed his eyes again and this time he saw Lila getting shot.

"No, you can't. Hotch had come up behind him now. "It's your fault Rebecca is dead. And Lila is going to die because of you."

Reid opened his eyes once again and shot with tears in his eyes. "No." He said a little louder this time. It couldn't be true, he told himself. It was all Knights' fault. But if he had been a better shooter Rebecca would never had died and Lila wouldn't have to be taken to the hospital.

He shot once more. "It was a little closer to its mark but still not good enough.

Garcia tried to step forward to make the two agents stop but was held off by J.J. and Emily. Emily whispered into the tech analysis ear loud enough for only the three of them could hear, "Their doing reverse psychology on him, Garcia."

Garcia looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"If they tell him that he can't then he will prove to them that he can." J.J. told in the same tone as Emily.

They looked back at Reid and saw that Morgan was whispering in his ear as well. "Pretty boy you need to just quite the BAU. You put everyone in danger every day." Morgan felt disgusted with himself for saying these things but knew that he was helping him. "Just look at today, you almost got everyone killed because you weren't fast enough."

What happened with Lila kept running through his head. But instead of Lila he saw Emily, Garcia, J.J., Hayley, Danni, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi. He even saw Gideon and Elle. Each one kept flashing into his mind until finally he yelled out in anguish. "NO! It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault."

He said the same thing over and over again, pulling the trigger each time he said it. He kept pulling the trigger even when there weren't any bullets left.

Hotch pulled the gun out of Reid's hands and turned him around and hugged him. Reid clung to him for dear life.

Reid's feet gave in and he fell to the floor pulling Hotch with him, who wouldn't let go. Hotch rubbed the young genius's back. He didn't say a word he just let him cry on his shoulder.

Hotch didn't know if him and Reid were on the floor for five minutes or half an hour. He just clung to the young man even after he had fallen into a deep sleep. Rossi got the target sheet down and Hotch could see he had tear tracks down his face. "Hotch; I think Reid's shooting problem is over."

He showed Hotch, who was still on the floor with Reid, the picture of the figure on the card board box and saw that four of them were in the middle of the head mere centimeters away. Hotch had never seen Reid's shot's to be that good, even under emotional duress.

"Reid has had enough ordeals for one day." Hotch said getting up from his position and picked Reid up and cradled him in his arms. Reid didn't even stir as he was carried out into the car. He didn't wake as he was Hotch gave him to Rossi to hold as he drove back to the office. Nor did he make a sound when Morgan carried into Hotch's office to the pull out bed.

Hotch called Hayley, "Hey I'm going to be staying at the office, probably all night. So don't wait up. How's Lila?"

"They just got her out of surgery and she's in ICU." But the doctors said that she has a pretty good chance of making it."

"That's good. Well I'll call you tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone. He didn't know that she was at their house right then with another man who was comforting her, as she cried about what had just happened that day.

Hotch walked back into his office and saw that the rest of the team was camped around Reid's bed already asleep. Emily was in a chair with her head by Reid's. Morgan was at the end of the bed looking like a guard dog. Rossi had gotten his desk chair and had wheeled it over to the corner closest to Reid while J.J. was nearly all the way on the bed with her legs falling onto the floor. Garcia was almost totally on Morgan's lap her head in the crook of his shoulder, her legs on the bed.

Hotch just smiled at the scene he was looking at. He knew that he should feel guilty about not wanting to go home that night. But right now, right then he knew that his place was there with his team and nothing could change that. And no one would take that away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally get the new chapter up yipee. Well hope you enjoy it and that it's not to sad. I almost cried writing this chapter. that has never happened before. Stay tuned for next time. : )


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own criminal minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Reid was the first to wake up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then last night came back to him making him close his eyes in trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come through.

He carefully maneuvered out of the bed without waking anyone. He looked around the room noticing that someone was missing. This was Hotch's office, so where was he? He looked around and right beside Rossi, Hotch was in a sleeping bag. Even in sleep his boss looked uptight.

He walked out of the office and over to his desk where he had extra bullets. He loaded his gun and decided to walk over to the shooting range.

When he got to the shooting range it looked like it was deserted. He walked over to the first shooter's whole he saw, put on the head set, and got out his gun. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. And he fired his gun. He fired it four times before he put it down and had the cardboard figure of a man slide over to him.

Each shot had gone to the right where he had shot. Not one had missed the man. In fact they four holes where barely a few centimeters apart. Reid smiled in satisfaction, he had forgotten how wonderful it was to hold a gun and be able to shoot what he was aiming for.

Reid didn't hear anyone come up behind him; he still had his head set on. When he was tapped on the shoulder he didn't think twice. He brought his gun up and had the person trapped against the wall in one smooth motion.

A woman with brown hair was up against the door, her hands up, not speaking but her eyes and the way she was shaking told him that she was scared.

Reid withdrew his gun, looking ashamed at his overreaction. "Sorry." He said not knowing what else to say.

"No, it fine. It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Her shaking had almost stopped. "My name is Julie." She stuck out her hand for Reid to shake.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. Well Reid, you can call me Spencer." He babbled. He didn't really know what to do when he was around women.

"Ok Spencer, how about I make it up to you by buying your breakfast?" She said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. I'm married." Reid told her. He felt like he was cheating on Rebecca just talking to her.

"Oh ok." She said disappointed but trying not to let it show. "Well bye."

Reid started to walk back to the office, but before he had made it to the door he heard someone speak from behind.

"I bet you really loved that huh, Reid." The voice said.

Reid knew who it was before he turned around. That voice had haunted his dreams for years.

In one smooth mourned and he had his gun out to face him and said, "Hello Knight. Long time since I saw you last."

Knight just smirked at Reid. But as suddenly as the smirk appeared it was gone. "I bet you just loved that, didn't you."

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"The girl who was flirting with you," He said jealously. "You did the same thing with Rebecca. And you did it to Lila." He smiled grimly at Reid who kept his gun trained on him. "Well I fixed all that didn't I?"

"What are you talking about? You never met Rebecca until that day at the shooting range." Reid said. He put his hand in his pocket, searching for his phone. He had to call his team to get them down there. He didn't think he could do it himself. He speed dialed Hotch's number knowing that he would have it on him at all time.

"I did meet her. A year before she even knew you existed I knew her. She was mine; she just didn't know it yet." He told the genius. "Then you came along." Knight said in disgust. "I almost had her and you took her away from me." He screamed, spit coming out of his mouth. "But I do have to thank you. You got her away from her fiancée." He told him with a big smile on his face.

"Reid heard Hotch pick up his phone and heard him say "Hello?"

"What was that?" Knight asked. He had heard Hotch as well, but he didn't know where it came from.

"Get on with the story Knight, I want to get out of the shooting range and back to work soon." Reid told him telling Hotch where he was and who was with him.

"Reid, don't worry we'll be there in ten minutes." Hotch told him. Reid started to cough so Knight wouldn't hear Hotch again.

Knight's eyes turned hard. "I knew that the only reason that she could go out with someone like you was to get out of the engagement, and that she would fall for me the instant she saw me. But she turned me down at the shooting range." He started walking back and forth in frustration. "She said that she loved you and would never leave you. But I knew that was a lie. It had to be, because someone like you couldn't have someone like her."

Knight stopped his pacing and faced Reid. "I knew that if I couldn't have her then no one, especially you, would never have her."

"You killed her because she turned you down?" Reid asked in disgust.

"She didn't just turn me down; she turned down the life we were going to have together." He told Reid furiously. "And it was your entire fault."

"I moved away, I met Lila." He said with a small smile. "I got on the staff to be closer to her, but she told me that she was going out with you. So I knew that she had to die. You had tainted her. Then I found where you where, and I decided to play a game instead." He smiled at Reid. "I hope you liked my gifts that I sent you."

Reid couldn't take anymore of his rant. "You're making my family go through hell because two girls turned you down?"

"Oh no, every time a girl turns me down; I know it's because of you." Knight said as he fired his gun at Reid. But Reid was too fast, he dove out of the way just in time firing his gun at the man in front of him. He only had one bullet left. And he could hear Knight walking up to where he was.

Reid raised his gun just as Knight found him kneeling behind a wall. Knight was just about to fire when the door came open and Morgan came rushing in. "Freeze Knight!" He yelled.

Knight took his gun off Reid and aimed it at Morgan. That was when Reid shot his gun at Knight as Knight was pulling back the trigger.

But before Knight could get another shot out his gun went flying out of his hand. Reid had shot him in the hand making the gun fly into the air, dropping to the ground harmless.

Reid got to his feet his eyes cold and his hands steady as he kept the unloaded gun trained on the mad man who had been terrorizing his life for years. As Hotch arrested Knight, Reid's gun fell out of his hand and he fell to the floor. J.J., Morgan, and Emily ran over to him as Danni and Hayley ran into the building.

"What are you two doing here?" Hotch asked looking at his wife.

"Garcia called. She said that Reid was in trouble." She said as hugging him briefly as she flew over to her brother-in-law.

They both hugged him briefly before slapping him upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" They both yelled at the same time, before hugging him again.

"Hey, you guys." J.J. said to the room at large. "I just got a call, we have another case."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the story. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, not sure what it's going to be about though.

I can't wait for the 23rd. It's almost here. And everyone in a ten mile radius knows that I'm going to be watching it. I have already laid claim over the t.v. my parents are about ready to kill me from talking about it.


End file.
